College Nights
by Settiai
Summary: Sometimes things happen late at night. :: Buffy/Willow


Title: College Nights

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Sometimes things happen late at night.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Buffy let out a tired sigh as she dropped down on her bed. "Do you think Professor McQuinn will take 'sorry, I was out fighting demons' as an excuse for not turning in my assignment tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, he did believe you when you told him that your little brother had been in a horrible car accident," Willow replied teasingly, sitting down beside her friend on the bed.

"That's true," Buffy muttered. "Mom never figured out why she got a get-well card addressed to Scott Summers in the mail. She thought that some _X-Men_ fan was playing a joke on us."

Willow laughed. "Of course, you hadn't already had an entire month to work on _that_ project," she pointed out.

"That doesn't mean it won't work," Buffy said.

Willow just shook her head, her eyes twinkling. After a moment, Buffy sighed and lay back, resting her head in Willow's lap. "Do you think we should call Giles and tell him about the whatever-you-call-it demon I just killed?"

"Kraiylac demon," Willow said, her hands unconsciously playing with Buffy's hair. "And it's almost three o'clock in the morning."

Buffy grinned. "Exactly. So, do you think we should call Giles and tell him about--"

"I'm sure it can wait until the sun comes up," Willow cut in, rolling her eyes. "He'd probably kill us for waking him up."

Buffy frowned. "And then he'd get mad that we didn't come and get him in the first place," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should just forget about it."

Willow laughed, still gently brushing Buffy's hair with her fingers. "We both really need to get to sleep," she said. "I've got a class first thing in the morning, and you're gonna have to talk to Giles whether you want to or not." She paused. "Even if Spike's there."

The way Buffy suddenly flinched answered Willow's unspoken question.

"You're still trying to avoid him," Willow said, frowning. "I'm really--"

"Please don't say 'sorry' again," Buffy cut in gently. "You've already apologized more than enough."

Willow shot her a weak smile. "I'm still sorry."

"What did I just say?" Buffy asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Her breathing was slowing down, becoming steady, and within minutes she had apparently fallen asleep.

Her head was still resting in Willow's lap.

After a few seconds, Willow let her thoughts drift off, and she wasn't sure how much time had passed when Buffy suddenly stirred. "I kissed Faith once, you know," she whispered, never opening her eyes. "Or maybe she kissed me. I'm not sure."

Willow blinked.

Buffy opened her eyes just a crack and smiled weakly at Willow. "We both pretending it never happened afterward," she said lightly. "I'm good at forgetting things, so don't worry about the whole incident with Spike."

When Willow kept staring at her, Buffy sighed. "Lean down," she whispered, her voice slurred slightly with sleep.

"Why?" Willow asked in confusion.

"Lean down," Buffy insisted, an almost petulant tone in her voice.

Shaking her head, Willow leaned down so that her face was only an inch or so from Buffy's face. "What?" she asked.

Without warning, Buffy suddenly lifted up her head long enough to press her lips against those of her friend.

Willow pulled away in a heartbeat, a startled look on her face. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're my Willow," Buffy whispered sleepily. "And I'd rather have Willow on my lips than Spike."

For just a moment, Willow froze. As Buffy's breathing once again became slow and regular, though, she couldn't help but smile. She slowly brought her fingers up to touch her lips, still tasting Buffy on them. It was a sweet taste… cherries, maybe. Something fruity.

For just a moment, Willow forgot about Oz. She pushed aside thoughts of female werewolves, Native American spirits, and spells-gone-wrong, instead focusing on the blonde girl laying next to her on the bed.

She gently leaned down and pressed her lips against Buffy's once again, but it was barely more than a peck. Then, without saying a word, she lay down on top of the covers as well and snuggled up against her best friend. For a few hours, at least, she could pretend that everything was fine.

----------

Willow opened her eyes to find Buffy standing beside the bed, an uncomfortable look on her face. "Morning," the red-head said sleepily. "Something wrong?"

Buffy flinched. "Not exactly wrong," she said, then paused. "It's just… about last night."

Willow barely held back a sigh.

"Let's just… say it was dream. A bad dream--" Buffy quickly trailed off when she saw Willow's face. "Not that it was bad, but… you know what I mean, right? This didn't… we're friends, and things sometimes happen between friends. Things that sometimes should be forgotten, so that friendship--"

"Don't worry," Willow said, abruptly cutting her friend's ramblings off. "I understand completely."

Buffy blinked. "Really?" she asked hesitantly. "Because I don't want to--"

"Go talk to Giles about the demon," Willow said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Last night never happened."

At that, Buffy bit her lip slightly. "And about those things I mentioned?" she asked tentatively. "About Faith?"

"I know nothing," Willow said, still smiling as she faked a German accent. "Go talk to Giles before Xander gets there and gets us in trouble for not waking him up. And make sure you tell him that the only reason I'm not there is because I can't afford to skip class today."

Buffy didn't say another word, but the relieved look she shot Willow spoke volumes. Then, still not speaking, she quickly turned and slipped out the door.

As the door shut behind her, Willow let her forced smile turn bittersweet. "I've been convincing myself that we could never be anything more than friends for ages," she whispered. "At least now I've got proof."


End file.
